Animal love
by yaoi011597
Summary: Based on the naruto doujinshi.Sasuke is a lone wolf.Naruto is an ill abandoned fox whom gets taken by Sasuke to be eaten but ACTUALLY gets taken care of Sasuke.Fluff,Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story! I got my inspiration from a naruto doujinshi. Hope you like it!

* * *

It was raining hard deep in the forest and a wolf named Sasuke was on a tree concentrating on trying to hear any movements using his sensitive ears, he heard a rustling in a bush and he saw a small fox trembling from the cold.

_'Hn...He's alone he must have been separated from his family...Perfect.'_ Thought the wolf as he wagged his tale day-dreaming about how tasty the fox will be cooked.

He carried the fox and draped him over his shoulders as he headed for the direction of his den. Once they got to his home, Sasuke tossed the fox to a make-shift couch.

"What are you gonna do-" The small fox started trembling as he realized what position he was in, Sasuke saw this he grabbed the small head and got the kunai in his pocket pointing the tip of it to the fox's neck.

"Are you scared of me? Don't worry you'll be at peace soon." Upon finishing his statement he realized that the fox had a high fever.

_'He's sick! I can't eat him like this I might get ill if I did. I better take care of him until he's cured of the fever'_

_2 hours later_

The fox was in a warm futon while Mr. Wolfy had prepared some soup, water and the proper medicines the fox has to take.

"Here." The wolf insisted the fox to take the soup but he wouldn't open his mouth

"No!I don't want to eat anything! -_Cough cough-_" Coughed the fox.

"Then at least take some medicine..." Sasuke said giving the medicine in hand to the small figure.

"No! Medicine tastes bad!" The small creature said as he turned and faced the wall rejecting to take the pill.

"Geez...little brat!" Sasuke whispered the last part as he put the pill in his mouth and kissed the fox.

The fox gasped and Sasuke took this opportunity to push the pill inside the others mouth and due to the fox's shock the fox accidentally swallowed the pill.

"Stop being a spoiled brat and finish up your soup. " He said as he spoon fed the small fox giving him the chance to look at the fox. He first noticed that he had blond hair that had red streaks along it; he had a long smooth tail and cute matching fox ears. There was a long silence between the two but it was a comfortable silence for both of them.

Because Sasuke gave the fox food and medicine everyday he eventually got better.

"Thank you for taking care of me! I'm called Naruto! Who are you?" The small blond fox known as Naruto said cheerfully with a smile.

"...Sasuke..."came the short reply.

"Well since I'm all alone and have nothing to repay you with I can do your housework." And with that Naruto pulled out a pot and put it on the stove and started cooking meanwhile, Sasuke is thinking on what to do with the fox.

* * *

So there's the first chapter hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

So in the first chapppie, Sasuke is 13 years old while Naruto is 11 years old and is small for his age. On with the story!

It's been two weeks since Naruto moved in his house and ever since then Sasuke, the great cold-hearted wolf, had been getting headaches most of the time as soon as he found out that Naruto had no skill in housekeeping whatsoever.

_Flashback_

_The day before, Sasuke had left the small boy for kitchen duty and left to hunt. Just as he was about to enter his den, he heard a small yelp come from Naruto. He burst thru the door concerned for what may have had happened to the fox._

_When he got to the source of the sound, his eye twitched as he watched as half of his kitchen break open into flames. As soon as he came back to his senses he grabbed the pail of water nearby and threw its contents towards the flames._

_When the fire had died out, Sasuke called out for Naruto, who was hiding underneath the table, and checked him for any injuries. Knowing that Naruto was fine, Sasuke's concern diminished as quick as it came as he turned red from anger._

"_What the hell were you trying to do to my house, huh?" The wolf asked irritated._

"_Um well I was trying to cook dinner but then...my hand got burnt and my apron got caught in the fire, so I panicked then other stuff caught fire as well and it got into the sate like you saw a while ago." Naruto murmured sadly feeling bad about disappointing the older canine._

"_Tsk, its fine." Sasuke said agitated as he started to help Naruto clean up the now burnt kitchen._

"_Sasuke?" asked the petite boy._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing, I just wanted to say sorry." He murmured sadly._

_Seeing the blonde beat himself was too much for the wolf and pulled the blonde into a hug. Ever since the first week of this kind of behaviour, Naruto had gotten used to the wolf's actions._

"_Just make sure that you don't – wait no never do that again." He said in a serious tone._

"_Okay!" The happy fox exclaimed, as he punched the air only to hit Sasuke in the face._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The blonde yelled apologetically._

'_Breath, Sasuke just breath it out' The brunette thought as he tried his best to calm down and not kill the little boy in his arms._

_End Flashback_

Ever since then they both decided that Naruto would be on cleaning duty from then on since he was better at cleaning, or due to the fact that it was safer since Sasuke didn't put out his stuff in the open much.

"Sasuke, I'm ready for bed!" The boy in the pyjamas yelled as he rubbed his eyes with one hand while the other held a pillow.

"Hn, fine." The teenager bluntly said as he grabbed the other's hand and dragged themselves to bed.

"Gdnight Sasu." Was the only thing that cae out of Naruto's mouth as he quickly entered the sweet relief of sleep.

"Night, Naruto." He replied as he too was beginning to doze off.

There ya go1 tell me what you think about it so far and any suggestions would help!


	3. Chapter 3

At the crack of dawn, a young Uchiha Sasuke was already awake preparing a small pack consisting of a water-filled pot made from bamboo, a fish net, a wooden spear, and three large banana leaves. As the wolf was about to leave the large den he called home, he heard a small voice from behind. To his surprise, he found himself staring at the now awakened fox, Naruto.

"Sasuke? Where are you going?" Naruto yawned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hunting. Go back to sleep, I'll be back by sunrise." Sasuke calmly stated.

"No. I wanna come with!" The blonde yelled a little as he became a ball of energy after hearing the word hunting.

Now Naruto was not by any means stupid, he knew that hunting meant fish or rabbit, and fish and rabbit meant food, and to Naruto, and food meant a lot. Sighing first, Sasuke agreed to let the kit come knowing he won't take no for an answer.

After helping Naruto get dressed, the uncanny duo set out to the river to catch some salmon.

All along the way Naruto would be talking and asking questions only to be replied by Sasuke with an occasional 'Hn'. A few hours of walking and the petite blonde finally heard a strong sound of running water and the smell of water hit him in the nose. Naruto ran ahead of Sasuke and what he saw marvelled before his eyes. There was a small waterfall with salmon trying to jump it. Naruto went along side the stream of water and tried to catch the fish with his hands, each time failing.

"You're doing it wrong." The much more experienced hunter stated.

Sasuke called the fox to his side and he took out the equipment he brought with him. As he took out the pot, he took a sip and gave some to Naruto before telling him to fill it up some more with water from the river. The wolf headed to the river and expertly threw his fishing net along its width.

"Is there fish yet?" The loud mouth of the two questioned excitedly.

"Wait for it…" The serious wolf replied watching the net for any movement.

After half an hour of Naruto bugging him about being hungry, Sasuke finally pulled the net back up remember it to be lighter at the start of the day.

"Wow! Sasu we caught at least a dozen salmon here!" The blonde exclaimed.

"I know, I know. Get four of it and put them on a stick while I start a fire." He said whilst rubbing two sticks together on a patch of dried grass he found on the way. Once Naruto was done with his task, the fire has very well been started a few minutes earlier.

"Now put it on top of the fire." Naruto did as he was instructed and watched as fish dried up and started to cook.

_1 Hour Later._

Sasuke and Naruto started to eat their fair share of roasted salmon. Actually Sasuke had one and a half and gave Naruto the other two and a half, not that he was complaining.

"It's almost noon. We should go home already." Sasuke stated noticing a sleepy Naruto. After packing everything up and carrying Naruto piggy-back style, Sasuke started the long journey home not noticing the shadowlike figure following them. Unknowingly leading their follower to their den, Sasuke continued on inside. The masked stalker smirked and marked the tree using a knife as a remembrance to know where the entrance of the den is.

So there you have it, I'll try to make the next chapter longer but first you guys gotta tell me who you want the 'stalker' to be? friend or enemy? Young, old or mid 20-30's?


End file.
